Lost Valentines
by Bobsies
Summary: It's Valentines Day, aka the anniversary of Sora's departure. Kairi is reminded of all the times they spent 2gether, when she goes to the island and finds a letter.... Sokai, oneshot


Lost Valentines

A Oneshot By Bobsies

**Bobsies: Since today is Valentines Day, I decided to make a Sokai Oneshot dedicated to this lovely cough cough holiday. Hope you like it! **

**Sept.24th: Decided to update! Keep reading What More Can I Say! **

"Dear Sora,

I miss you so much-where are you? I-"

"Aw, this is crap," Kairi muttered, crumpling the paper into a tight ball. She tossed it into a full garbage can that begged to be dumped.

_Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, _Kairi thought. _And everyone will have the day off…_

Normally, this would be endless enjoyment to her, but school could take her mind off the one picture that clouded her mind… him.

_**Sora. Sora. Sora... So…ra…**_

It echoed repeatedly in her mind, scarring her brain. A clouded picture of a spiky-haired boy entered her aching heart, and she clung to it.

_Where are you? _

She slowly climbed into her bed (noting that it was indeed 1 in the morning) and drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

_..._

_"Kairi... I'll come back...I promise!" _

_..._

_"I know you will!" _

_..._

_A crudely scratched drawing of two best friends, unknowingly in love... _

_..._

_"Let's be friends!" _

_..._

_"Ready...Set...Go!" _

_..._

_"Sora, don't ever change." _

_..._

A bird chirped happily in Kairi's ear.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!! RISE AND SHINE! THE EARLY BIRD CATCHES THE WORM!" a very obnoxious voice squealed.

"_SELPHIE!" _Kairi growled, sitting upright. A brunette girl with huge, lime-green eyes and a yellow dress stood over Kairi, smiling brightly.

"Embrace this blessed day!" she exclaimed, oblivious to the annoyed looks that Kairi gave. "It's the day of love!"

"If you mean the cursed nightmare of those overweight babies with puny wings, and chocolate and candy hearts, then yes, today is that day," Kairi grumbled, burying her head in the pillow.

"Aw, don't be such a spoilsport," Selphie pouted, and dragged her friend's limp arm. "Getupgetupgetupgetupgetup!"

Kairi j rolled her eyes, growled and moaned, and groggily got out of bed.

"Hmm... Well, do you have a Valentine for someone?" Selphie asked as they walked.

Kairi shook her head furiously as she wrestled with her shoe. "I hate this holiday."

Selphie smiled. "I know!"

Kairi groaned as about twenty valentines flooded out of her mailbox.

"AWWWW! You...have...LOVERS!" Selphie squealed, clapping her hands. Kairi huffed, and dumped them. _Great. And I bet that I don't even know half of the people. _

Her thoughts drifted towards her first Valentine's Day.

_"Sora! Look! Someone loves me!" A small Kairi ran up to her best friend, blushing and smilng at the same time. "Isn't that great?" _

_Sora reddened considerably. "What does it say?" _

_Kairi cleared her throat, and read: _

_Happy Valentine's Day, Kairi. Will you be my Valentine? _

_ Someone_

_"I wonder who wrote it...?" Kairi looked at it quizzically, and Sora's blush deepened. _

_"Um...Kairi...I..." _

_"Let's go to the beach!" she interrupted, grabbed Sora's hand, and ran towards the sandy shore, forgetting the heart on the dirt road. _

After a very torturous time of gobbling chocolates, exchanging valentines and witnessing snogging couples, Kairi retreated to the one place of tranquility and peacefulness- her island.

Well, their island, technically. But still… now just hers, since Sora and Riku were gone.

Hopefully, it would be changed to their island again. Soon…

Her feet padded softly into the white sand, leaving faded footprints.

_Kairi! Ha ha ha! _

_Sora! Stop it! _

_Last one to the tree is a rotten paopu fruit!_

_You're on! _

Memories…

Her foot hit a hard object.

"OUCH!" she yelled. She noticed a box, sticking out of the sand.

"Hello? What's this?" she asked, looking at the box curiously. She nudged it with the foot of her toe. A soft _thump_ emitted from the wood. And it didn't sound hollow.

She softly picked it up, brushing the sand from the lid, and gasped.

On the lid were the words **TO KAIRI**, plain and simple.

Kairi's mouth dropped.

She slowly opened it, thrilled and afraid at the same time. Why was this box buried in the island? And why to her...?

Thousands of cards fell out, sprawling over the sandy shore.

_OH MY GOSH._

Each one had a heart. And her name was written on each one.

_EEK! Valentines Day is haunting me! _

At the bottom of the box was a letter. With trembling hands, Kairi picked it up.

_Dear Kairi, _

_Happy Valentines Day. I know it's your least favorite holiday (LOL) but oh well. _

_Today is the day of love and friendship. And this letter isn't really about friendship. Sorry if it sounds like one of those soppy love notes, but… Kai… I… I think I like you. I mean, not in the friend-to-friend way, but… boy-to-girl way. I mean…whatever. In more of the...love way. You know? _

Kairi's heart caught in her throat, and sudden tears rushed to her azure eyes.

_But… Kai, I have to go. And I don't know when… or if, I'm ever coming back. _

_I just want to let you know, I do...like you. Love you, even. And even though I'm a million miles away, I'll still be with you. I promise. _

_I hope you found this letter. If not, maybe I'll give it to you when I come back. But still. _

_I'll miss you, Kairi. Probably more than you'll ever know. _

_I love the way you smile, the way you laugh...the way your red hair catches in the ocean breeze. I love your smooth skin, slightly sunburned. I love the way your eyes light up...I love...YOU, Kairi. I love the sound of your name. I love your Paopu chapstick. I love...I love everything about you. _

_We may be oceans apart, but we still share the same sky. _

_The same sun._

_The same heart. _

_Love,_

_Sora_

A tear rolled down Kairi's cheek.

That day, she read every single Valentine card, until she cried her hardest.

_Kairi...you might not know this...but I...I like you. _

_Happy Valentines Day, Kairi! Do you...like me? _

_I've liked you since we met. _

"I love you too, Sora," she whispered.

_We'll always be together, Kai. _

She felt an invisible hand on her shoulder, as if he were there, and the words penetrated into her heart, warming her.

_Remember me, Kairi. And then, nothing can separate us. _

Nothing.

**Bobsies: Sorry if that had too much fluff! I hope you liked it. After all, it is Valentines Day. **

**See you later!**

_**Bobsies**_

**_PS: Read What More Can I Say! And also read Saphyre Inferno's work- trust me, you will NOT be disappointed! _**


End file.
